1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an inner sole containing weights, and in particular to one containing a number of heavy metal plates, and wires which connect the heavy plates, all of which are completely enclosed by rubber. This invention is for the purpose of exercising the legs. In comparison with the conventional inner sole containing weights, this invention has the advantage of not being easily worn out or broken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strong legs are helpful to the health and quality of life of human beings. For the person who seldom walks, but rather sits and/or lies for the majority of his or her time, health problems such as poor blood circulation in the upper part of the body are likely to occur.
There is a well-known principle that, like strong trees with strong roots, only a person with strong legs can have a strong body. However, many people nowadays use various means of transportation rather than walking, and they are becoming unaccustomed to using their feet to cover large distances. The era of walking as a significant means of travel has passed. Hence, in order to retain a healthy physique while still keeping up with the increased speed of daily life, many people are undertaking planned exercise similar to that of an athlete""s.
In order to strengthen the foot or leg muscle, methods such as placing sand or metal blocks on or against the knee are commonly used so as to increase the load on the leg(s) while walking or running. However, these methods will cause damage to the movement of the joint, or even cause harm to the joint itself. In addition, wearing iron shoes to practice using and strengthening legs has also been proposed. The drawback of iron shoes is even more serious than the use of sandbags or metal blocks. Recently, an inner sole containing lead blocks which are connected by metal wires has been proposed to fit into a sports shoe, on which is placed a commonly used insole, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The insole contains three lead plates: 100, 101 and 102 which are made by filling melted lead into a mold. The metal wires 200 and 201 are put into the mold before lead is filled into the mold so that two gaps 120 and 121 are formed between the first and second lead plates 100, and the second and third leadplates 101 and 102, respectively. The metal wires 200 and 201 are formed with teeth 200A and 201A respectively so as to strengthen the engagement between the lead plates 100, 101 and 102. Then, silicone rubber 300 is poured into the mold to fill in the two gaps 120 and 121 so as to prevent the metal wires 200 and 201 from injuring the wearer.
However this kind of metal insole suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. The metal wires are easily broken or become detached from the iron blocks after having been bent a number of times. According to experiments, those metal wires will break in about 20 days after running, jumping or kicking.
2. The gap between each lead plate is filled with silicon rubber, but because the connection between different materials cannot last a long time, the rubber will perish or break after a certain period of time.
3. Because lead is poisonous, it must be sprayed with non-toxic paint. But as the lead will rub with the inner side of the outer sole, the paint will gradually disintegrate into powder and will scatter on the user""s toe area. Thus, the poisoned surface of the lead will be exposed, causing potential harm to the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an inner sole containing weights which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an inner sole containing weights, and in particular to one containing a number of heavy metal plates, and wires which connect the heavy plates, all of which are completely enclosed by rubber. This invention is for the purpose of exercising the legs. In comparison with the conventional inner sole containing weights, this invention has the advantage of not being easily worn out or broken.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an inner sole containing weights includes a plurality of cables having first and second ends, a first metal member connected with the first ends of the cables, a second metal member connected with the second ends of the cables and having a distance from the first metal member, and a rubber enclosure completely enclosing the cables, the first and second metal members.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.